Survive
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: After getting in a fight with Vegeta, the next morning, he gets injured from the explosion of the GR. Now Bulma has to take care of him even if she didn't want to.
1. Disobeying Orders

**AN: Well I don't know if any of you remember me from last time I wrote Dragon Ball Z stories...well I'm back for a story. I hope you all enjoy this and please review. Thank you for reading.**

_Disobeying Orders_

Her blue orbs glared into his black ones as she sipped her coffee.

Vegeta frowned as he tore the meat from the chicken leg he was holding.

What was his problem?

Bulma stood, her cup in hand. "I'll eat later mom, I'm not very hungry right now. I'm going to the lab to work on more bots since someone destroyed the others."

Vegeta smirked as his eyes followed her until she vanished from the kitchen.

Bulma sighed, that man really irritated her. She allowed him to stay, gave him food and clothing. Her and her father even made the GR for him! But still, he demands more.

He really pissed her off.

Closing the door behind her, Bulma sat down and set her cup on the desk. She opened her book and tried to think of how she could improve the bots. She enjoyed creating things, just not the same thing every other day.

Bulma had to admit though, Vegeta was strong. Not as strong as Goku but strong.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud knocking came from the lab door. Spinning around, she watched the door slide open. A frown covered her lips once more as her eyes met with Vegetas again. "What is it now Vegeta?"

The Saiyan had a matching frown, "Woman. How long will it be until you have my bots ready?" He asked, his voice deep.

Bulma turned around and looked at her book, "we've been over this a million times Vegeta. It takes a while to advance them enough to you ability. Now be a good little Prince and leave me be so I can work."

Vegeta frowned and grabbed her chair, spinning her around with fire in his eyes. "Do not speak to me in that manner Wench." He spat.

Bulma frowned, "I could be working on your bots Vegeta, you're wasting my lab time."

Vegeta growled lowly, "you will finish those bots tonight. Or else." He threatened before storming out angered.

Bulma placed her hand on her pumping heart. That man did frighten her a little but she wasn't entirely afraid of him. He wouldn't kill her though, he needed her genius mind. Without her, he wouldn't have all those toys to play with.

Taking a sip of her coffee, she began drawing her blueprints and making her calculations.

* * *

Hours had passed and two cups of coffee later, she was typing away on her keyboard as she programmed the chips that would go into the bots.

A yawn escaped and Bulma stretched, what time was it? Her eyes moved to the clock, it read 1:36 A.M. Looks like Vegeta wouldn't be getting his bots.

Speaking of the said Saiyan, the door slid open again. "Woman, tell me you're finished."

Bulma didn't even look at him. "Not even close." She mumbled as she went back to typing.

Vegeta growled, "what did I say earlier?"

Bulma shrugged, "I didn't really listen that much." She smirked when hearing Vegeta huff and puff behind her, it really made her night.

Vegeta grabbed her chair, yanking her from the computer.

Bulma gasped and hit the floor while the chair hit the wall. "What the hell Vegeta!"

Vegeta grabbed her by her throat and held her up, "do not disobey me again." He ordered, listening to Bulma gasp as she clawed at his grip. "I could snap your neck as if it was just a twig," he growled before dropping her and then left the room.

Bulma coughed and held her throat, shaking slightly. That hurt... Anger built inside her, she was honestly ready to just destroy everything she had made for him but that would definitely get her killed.

Standing up, she fixed her chair and sat down, quickly finishing the chips.

He pissed her off... now she was going to make him wait until tomorrow. Right now, all she needed was some rest.

Heading over to the door, she flipped the light switch off and left her lab. Her stomach growled and she remembered that she had never ate dinner with her family.

Entering the kitchen, she washed her cup and yawned. For the past week, Vegeta had been demanding her for upgrades and improvements and she hadn't gotten much sleep. He was really killing her, why did she invite him to stay here?

Opening the fridge, her eyes scanned its contents. A smile formed when she noticed a carton of strawberries in the back.

"What are you doing?" A gruff voice asked behind her.

Bulma gasped at the sudden noise and shot up, hitting her head on the ceiling of the fridge. She groaned and glared at Vegeta, "what does it look like?" She hissed, rubbing the bump growing on her head.

Vegeta smirked, "it looks like your head hurts." He chuckled to himself, "wouldn't have happened if you were working on my bots."

Bulma rolled her eyes and grabbed the carton of strawberries. "Well I'm done working for tonight on them so tough cookies." She said as she took a seat, biting into a strawberry.

"Tough cookies?" Vegeta questioned, not understanding the meaning.

"Too bad," Bulma explained shortly as she sat back, eating another one of the small red fruits. She frowned when seeing Vegeta staring at her, "what?"

Vegetas eyes looked into hers, watching as she got uncomfortable under his stare. "What did I tell you earlier?" He said as he leaned against the fridge.

Bulma glared at him, "let me try to get this through your thick skull Vegeta. I'm not scared of you. Yes, I know you can kill me in less than a second but, I'm not scared of you."

Vegeta smirked, "that's too bad." He then walked over and snatched the carton from her. "You're making very impatient Woman... I hope you know what you're doing." He said, eating a strawberry and then headed out, probably to train in the GR again.

Bulma frowned, what an ignorant Prince. Standing up, she went upstairs and headed to her bedroom. Another yawn escaped her lips and she quickly undressed. Putting PJ's on, she fell onto her bed and closed her eyes. Pulling the blanket closer to her, sleep quickly took over.

**A/N: So there is the first chapter. How did I do? If you enjoyed, leave a review and favorite it! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Explosions and Injuries

**A/N: So did you all enjoy the last chapter? Here's chapter two. Enjoy and leave a review!**

_Explosion and Injuries_

Boom.

Bulma's eyes shot open as an explosion went off right beside her bedroom. Sitting up slowly, she looked around confused. 'What was that?' She thought to herself.

"Bulma! Come quick!" Came her mothers distraught voice.

Bulma quickly stood and ran out of her room and down the stairs, taking two at a time. "What's wrong?" She asked worried. Did the androids come earlier than expected? Did they come here looking for Goku?

Her mother looked at her worried, "it's Vegeta dear! He got hurt when your Gravity Room exploded!"

Bulma frowned, "he destroyed it again? I swear I'm going to kill him if that machine hasn't..." She grumbled to herself before heading outside.

Dr. Briefs was standing in front of the GR, examining the small crumbles of disaster it was in this time. "He really overdid it this time... New one all together..." He said to himself. "Shouldn't have given him the new bots..."

Bulma walked up to her father, "where is he? Where is that ignorant Prince? Is he dead? Please tell me he's dead.

Dr. Briefs chuckled, "no Bulma, he's alive. I had some of my workers carry him down to the medic room. He's in pretty bad shape, I guess those bots you created were too strong for him."

Bulma looked at him confused, "my bots? They're not finished yet so how...?"

Her father smiled, "I know how hard you've been working so I decided to finish them for you as soon as I woke up. It wasn't too hard so don't worry about it okay?" He notice the men who took Vegeta to the medic room leaving. "Why don't you check up on him, see if he needs anything."

Bulma was going to argue against it but decided not to since her father had done her a favor by finishing her bots. "Fine, but if you find him dead , don't blame me... also... did he destroy my bots in this explosion?"

shook his head, "Surprisingly not. After injuries but I can fix those easily. We're going to have to create a new GR again. I'll start on it, come help me when you have time."

Bulma nodded in relief and thanked her father before heading towards the medic room to cheek on the Prince of all Saiyans.

Opening the door slowly, she peeked in to see Vegeta all bandaged up and sleeping. Now why does this feel like déjà vu? She closed the door behind her and took a seat at the desk beside the bed.

"What an idiot..." She mumbled as she watched him sleep." You wont get stronger if you overwork yourself and get hurt like this." Bulma's eyes widen slightly, as if she ...cared...

"Woman..." Vegeta whispered softly, eyes slightly open as he glanced at her.

Bulma looked up, "What is it Vegeta? Do you need something?"

Vegeta frowned, "Your voice woke me up. Shut up or leave." He ordered before coughing and groaning.

Bulma couldn't help but laugh, "Looks like someone got hurt pretty badly. Serves you right, I hope you're in a lot of pain."

Vegeta watched her, his face expressionless. "Why are you here?"

Bulma thought for amount, "My father wanted me to check in on you and see if you're alright."She stood up." You seem fine to me. I need to go, my days filled with fixing the shit you broke." She turned and headed for the door.

"Woman... I need food..." Vegeta groaned. "Bring me some..."

Bulma glared at him, "Do I look like your servant?" She paused when seeing the look in his eyes, "Fine. It wouldn't hurt to say please every now and then." She took a last glance at Vegeta before leaving and heading over to the kitchen. Hopefully her mother had started cooking because if Vegeta ate her own food, he wouldn't be dying from the injuries.

Entering the kitchen, Bulma immediately smelled sausage and eggs. "Smells great mom. Vegeta's starving, do you have-"

Her mother handed her a plate of food to her and a fork. "Here you go dear! It should be enough for him."

"Thanks mom, you're awesome." Bulma thanked while nodding. She headed back to the medic room. Closing the door behind her, she glanced at Vegeta. "Here's your food Vegeta." She said as she set the plateful on the desk beside him. "Enjoy," she said before heading back to the door.

"Woman!" Vegeta called, "both of my arms are broken in multiple areas. How do you expect me to eat?"

"Well? What do you want me to do about it?" Bulma asked. She frowned when Vegeta stared at her, "no. I am not feeding you. No way."

Vegeta glared at her, "do you really think I want to be mouth fed by a wench like you?" His stomach suddenly growled loudly and he groaned.

"Why should I? Last time I recalled... I don't like you." Bulma hissed.

"Bulma.'Please' feed me." He said, his voice full of harshness. He wasn't enjoying the fact that he needed her help just to eat.

Bulma sighed and walked over to the seat, sitting back down. "Fine, but first, I wasn't you to apologize for yesterday. Thanks to you, I have a sore throat."

Vegeta glared, "maybe your throat hurts because you talk too loud!" He sneered.

Her frown deepened, "maybe you don't deserve to eat you hateful monkey."

Vegeta growled, "ungrateful dog."

Bulma quickly grabbed the fork and shoved the food into his mouth to shut him up. "Be quiet Vegeta, I don't want to hear your voice." She watched annoyed as he chew'd and swallowed the food. She grabbed another forkful and fed it to him.

"Your mother may be annoying, but she knows how to cook." Vegeta said in between chewing.

"Whatever Vegeta," Bulma said softly. Today was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. Leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
